Salvation
by Sweet as Sorrow
Summary: Back with the Master again there is only one thing stopping Jack from insanity, a 16 year old telepath by the name of Milly. But when the Master finds out about their friendship there will be hell to pay! UP FOR ADOPTION READ LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

The blood seeped through his torn clothing as the bullet embedded itself into his pale skin. Captain Jack Harkness, leader of squadron 94 lay on the floor, rotting bodies surrounding him in his last moments. He could feel death creeping in, the inevitable darkness in his vision. The numbness in his limbs. The undying pain in his stomach where the bullet had hit, throbbing to the rhythm of his frantic heart beat. He had felt these feelings so many times before it was now more or less a routine for him. The bit he feared was when he awoke, the agonising pain of your naked body being dragged mercilessly over shards of pointed glass, that pain topped a bullet wound any day. He heard a snigger from above; he opened his icy blue eyes, graced with tears. A man stood before him, a man he knew was no man of this earth, and this was the creature he loathed. The _thing _that destroyed his life and so many others. This was the fiend that destroyed him; no doubt this was the one thing greater than life and beyond death that he feared. Darkness closed in around him, crawling into his vision like spider on crack. The numbness took hold on his frail body as he drew his last breath.


	2. Awake and Affraid

_**Hey,**_

This is my second fanfic I have posted and I hope you all enjoy!

Amy

Xxx

_**CHAPTER ONE  
AWAKE AND AFRAID**_

He gasped for air as the blood began to pulse rapidly through his veins, trying to fill too much body too quick, causing an agonising shot of pain to jolt through his body. His eyes burst open in a dazzling watery shine of blue. The bodies surrounding his mangled corpse were gone, replaced by concrete slabs. The vast open fields of composing flesh replaced by the confined space of a bland grey cell. The dried blood on his clothes gone, his army uniform, gone and replaced by a smart black shirt and jeans, his feet were bare. The cell was no bigger than a double bed, no window only a door sealed shut from the other side. No bed, toilet, shower, chair. There was nothing in this room accept for the lingering smell of dried blood.

A smell Jack knew very well, he lifted his body to sit, but collapsed to the floor. A sudden explosion of pain echoed through his body. A sharp stabbing pain centred at the back of his neck, he cried out as the pain thudded throughout his trembling frame. His bones felt on fire, as his skin crawled like bugs scurrying beneath it, eating away at the tender flesh. His voice went hoarse as blood began to bubble up his throat, burning the windpipe as it went. He heaved his body forward, spitting the acidic, crimson liquid out onto the floor, adding his own blood to that that was already smeared across the walls.

Then as soon as it had arrived the pain was gone. The aching throughout his body ended and the last of the blood was gone. Jack was left gasping for air on the hard flooring of the cell, laying in the pool of his own blood. Tears flowed freely down his face as he remained still, fearing the pain movement may cause. There was a faint sound of footsteps humming just beyond the door. Louder and louder they echoed their way closer until they came to a heart stopping halt. Just outside the small room, there was silence for a while until the sound of keys rattling came. The handle turned as Jack's blood froze, sapphire eyes ablaze with fear as the door slowly opened to reveal his worst fear.

The timelord walked in, screwdriver in hand and a smug grin plastered on his ragged features. White teeth shone in the dim light as the man walked closer, edging his way agonisingly slowly to his prey that lay shivering before him. Helpless really, nowhere to run, and even if he could, the fear was too great, the risk of getting caught too high. When the Master reached the corner of the room Jack was curled up, he stood, towering over him, inches away from the captain. The timelord bent down into one knee so he was the same height, he placed a hand on Jack's chin, enjoying the way he instinctively flinched into a smaller ball.

He chuckled slightly bringing the handsome face of Jack up so icy blue eyes, brimmed with tears met with those hard brown ones. "Say my name" he whispered the grin turning into a sadistic smirk Jack knew all too well. "Master" Jack's voice was barely audible, fear overwhelmed him as the master moved, naturally to him that meant pain. 1 year on the valiant with a psychotic maniac, determined to make every moment miserable, killing and torturing you daily until he felt it was enough. To the world Jack had been a servant of the masters, but when they were alone Jack was nothing more than a punching bag, needing to be punished for something he had, or hadn't, done wrong.

"That's right, my good little freak. Are we going to stay my good little pet or am I going to have to punish you?" the master smirked rising from the grubby floor, placing one hand on the wall directly above Jack's head so he was leaning over him. Looking down on his pet the master couldn't help but smile to himself as Jack struggled to find the answer, his mind filled with a thousand different thoughts. Jack felt a sudden shock of pain shoot through his head, he felt as though his brains were being pulled out his eyes sockets with eagle claws. He knew this sensation all too well from the months he had spent on the valiant, spending every moment of every day in agony, when he wasn't dead that was.

The master was in his mind, reading his every thought, nothing was safe anymore. Jack felt violated as the master rummaged through his memories like decaying books. "Interesting..." the master pondered, unable to take his eyes off the whimpering form below him still cowering as low as he could get given the position he was currently in. Jack's eyes bubbled with fear as tears streamed freely down his handsome face as his icy blue eyes stared up at the daunting face before him. The master sniggered and placed a hand on the Captains face, eliciting a submissive and a beautiful flinch from the tear sodden man. With a harsh slap the master's hand came in contact with Jack's face knocking him momentarily to the floor before the master grabbed a handful of the brown hair, retching him up like an old rag doll.

Jack let out a pitiful yelp and raised his hands to protect his face from another blow, bringing his knees up for comfort as his breathing became slightly hysterical and wavy. "Put your hands down" the master said calmly un-fisting Jack's hair. "There's no need to be so edgy I won't hurt you unless your naughty!" he continued almost reassuringly wiping away the tears from Jack's face with his thumb, resting his hands on each cheek so he controlled the movement of the Americans head. "Understand?" he said slowly, stoking Jack's jaw line affectionately while waiting for a reply.

"Y...yes" Jack stuttered nervously, looking blankly into the master's expecting eyes. As the man towering above him raised a hand as if to strike him again Jack quickly added "Master" weakly, wincing as he expected pain to shudder through his face, but there was nothing, he opened his eyes to see the master looking down on him still with a sadistic smile spreading across his face. "Good boy" Jack was glad the Doctor couldn't see him now, glad how he didn't have the man he loved watch him as he was reduced into nothing. "Do you think I was too hard on you before? On the Valiant?" The Master quizzed randomly out of the blue, stepping back and admiring Jack as he slowly brought his knees down and revealed his handsome face now marked with the Master's red handprint across his perfect cheek.

Jack stared innocently at the Master for a moment, caught off guard by the question and thinking of an appropriate answer that would please his Master. Jack let his hand fall to his side as he kept his gaze fixed on the emotionless face before him, eyes showing no compassion or hate like he had expected, not even glee at seeing his pet so broken once more. Without realising Jack had spent more time studying the Master than planned and received a rude awakening as the Master trod on his limp hand sending jolts of pain through Jack's shivering body as he couldn't stop a yelp from coming out, angering the Master further resulting in more pressure being put onto his crackling hand. Jack could feel multiple bones cracking in the limb under the Masters foot, but refused to let out another cry knowing that was what the Master expected of him.

"No Master" this of course was a lie but it was all Jack managed to reply before his hand was broken beyond repair. The Master instantly released Jack's hand and watched as the scared human brought the injured part back to the comforts if his body, holding it gently on his chest and rocking his thin body. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped for air; the agony in his hand remained a light pulsing pain in time with his heart beat that had now increased, shooting through the roof making the numbing pain seem almost constant. "Well, then do you think I went too easy on you? Let you get away with more than you should have perhaps?" The Master answered enjoying the trace of even more fear leaking into the sorrowful mans eyes. Jack didn't know what to answer, both answer had the possibility of more pain. "N...no Master" Jack managed to stutter, knowing that Master would not appreciate it but barely able to form whole words he was lucky to have got that.

The Master's disappointment showed in his expression but chose to let it slip, for now anyway. Mentally, Jack sighed in relief at the Master's acceptance had been a welcome release from the pain, but the Master hadn't left yet which means there was still time. Although Jack's exterior showed confidence and total calm inside his mind was screaming with both fear and with the undeniable agony in his hand. Secretly he was begging for the Master to leave but chose to keep that hidden also as thoughts of what the Master would do to him if he knew he was thinking those kind of things swam through his busy mind. He hadn't quite noticed that the Master had not moved and was staring at him in amazement as if he had just done some breath taking stunt. Jack let his watery gaze rest on the terrifying figure looming above him. He tried to keep his hard exterior from falling and revealing what he really felt and crying right there and then with the Master watching him with cruel satisfaction on his aging face, but he continued deceiving the timelord with his hardened exterior. He lowered his eyes to the floor, remembering the rule that had learned on the valiant.

NEVER LOOK YOUR SUPERIOR IN THE EYES

He had been taught that rule the hard way, every time he had looked the Master, or any of his guards, in the eye for too long he was beaten within an inch of his life and forced to live with the pain as he would not be allowed to have the release of death as it was a quick way to avoid the slow, agonising healing process. So, he let his eyes stay resting on the Master's shoes, glazed with salty tears he refused to let the clear poison spill from his blue orbs, forbidding the Master to have another reason to kick him while he was down, make a new punishment for an act that's not a crime. Jack waited silently for the Master to make his move, not daring to move his body as he might be accused of something he never did but he was used to that, back then. But it seemed Jack was going to be broken back into his old regime as his master lifted a polished shoe, ramming it into jack's side and his body thundered to the floor with a resounding CRACK and Jack knew at least 3 ribs were now splintered.

Unlike Jack had predicted, the Master merely cackled at Jack's limp form as he cried out in pain as he had done with his hand, and with that the Master left the room. Once again he was in darkness; the shadows were creeping in at him again, attacking his trembling frame. Darkened claws reached out and scratched his bloody flesh. Jack felt the fear over whelm him, more than the Master, he wished subconsciously that his capture would return and shed some light in the small room with the walls closing in on him. Panic took over and Jack screamed for his Master, for anyone and curled his shaking form into the corner and he began to shake violently and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, taking over the darkness his vision was corrupted with a blinding white light. Everything suddenly stopped, the pain vanished and his fear froze in his icy veins. He began the traitorous fight for consciousness. He knew he was fighting a losing battle as he had no will to stay awake during the majority of his healing and have the fear overwhelm him as the darkness attacked him again and then the Master would soon to come to re-brake him into the new order of things. As he had taught him on the Valiant, teaching him all the new rules he would have to learn or pay for his foolishness should he forget any of them.


	3. Sorrow Falls so Softly

Thanks to all you who've read so far, please review on this!!!

Amy

Xxx

**CHAPTER TWO  
SORROW FALLS SO SOFTLY**

Jack woke with a horrible suffocating feeling and a burning sensation around his neck; instinctively he reached his hands up pulled at the contraption closing off his oxygen supply. Within seconds he realised that the menace blocking his windpipe was an over tightened collar, one the Master had always threatened back on the Valiant. Jack remained lying on the floor; however now he had ceased his panicking he noticed he was no longer in his cell. Looking around he saw familiar surroundings, the large fountain in the centre with clear running water from the surface. The metal grading below him and the pterodactyl flew high above him with a predatory screech from its perch way above where he lay on the ground floor. "You're awake" cooed the Master snapping Jack out of his trance. With a flinch the leach attached to the small metal ring on his collar rattled and he noticed he was chained to an iron pole, to stop him escaping like before no doubt.

"So I am" Jack countered, this time holding back his fear and deciding to go for a stronger approach, with his new found rage of tainting the one safe place Jack knew he didn't think he could be afraid. Rage bubbled up in his stomach like vomit begging for release. "Ooh, spunk" the Master chide his grin was back as he began untying Jack's lead from the pole, he slipped his arm through the leather loop at the end and heaved jack back up to his quivering feet. The Master couldn't help let out a small laugh at Jack's attempted rebellion, but Jack found himself too weak to pull back from the Master's grip and succeeded only in bringing the Master more joy. With Jack now on his feet the Master led him like a puppy through the place Jack had thought he knew so well, holding the leach close to him and pulling it low as to make the walk more uncomfortable and painful for Jack, as a punishment for resisting. Without looking back the Master could tell his pet was trying to remove the collar from his neck and the Master gave one hard warning tug almost knocking jack to the floor. But Jack continued sliding his fingers down the edge trying to pull it over his head after discovering he couldn't undo it from his angle.

The Master held in his rage, deciding his punishment for when he reached his destination, a place that would make the punishment more appropriate, and help associate that room with a certain memory. He pulled Jack up a long flight of metal stairs, taking him to the second floor. He could see Jack was thoroughly confused behind him and chose to keep him in the dark for a little longer and build the suspense. Arriving at a door, he yanked Jack's collar and offered him to open it, Jack knew where he was but thought he would gain more by playing the Masters little game and opened the large wooden door. He had images of Ianto coming in there and not leaving again until morning. He smiled at the memory and received a sharp jab in the back by the Master's knee, and pushed the door open so the Master could enter first. Once the Master had his back turned to him again Jack re-attempted to remove the piece of leather around his throat, thinking he couldn't see behind him. Jack soon followed the Master into the room, allowing the familiar atmosphere to wash over him, with his eyes closed he hadn't noticed the Master turn round to face him. When Jack's eyes opened he jumped back slightly at the sight but tried not to go too far that his collar would choke him again.

He looked into the Master's eyes with defiance flaring in his own blue orbs, not thinking of the consequences just wanting to leave before his pleasant memories were tainted with fear and pain.

The Master closed the door behind Jack and locking it with a key he kept in his trouser pocket. He released Jack's leach and bent down to open a large metal vault-like door on the floor leading to a small room composing of a bed and a small on suite bathroom. With a gentle hand gesture Jack was led down into his personal quarters. Once he was down the Master followed, closing the heavy metal above him, preventing Jack's escape. He approached Jack again and retrieved his leach and stared evilly at his captive. Without warning the Master pounced and forced Jack to face the wall, holding his arms above his head with the hand with the loop end of the leach in it. He pressed his body against Jack's, forcing him closer to the wall. Panic once again claimed Jack's thoughts as the Master turned him round positioning him with his back to the monstrosity behind him and his face pressed into the wall. With his spare hand the Master began fumbling with Jack's belt while with his knee spreading the muscular mans legs to gain better access. With Jack's belt removed he started on his flies, ignoring the desperate pleas from his victim, enjoying the horror he created.

He snaked his hand down to the waist band of Jack's boxers and left it there, giving Jack a moment to catch his breath as his chest rose and fell at record speed and his eyes closed tight in apprehension of what was yet to come. The Master leaned in closer to Jack, pressing his stubbly face against the baby soft skin of Jack's neck. "If I wanted to." He began listening intently to the quiet whimpers coming from the younger man. "It would be that easy. But I'm not going to, on one condition…" the Master bargained and Jack held his breath for a moment as to catch every word the Master muttered. "You _behave_" the Master pronounced the word as if it had some sort of special meaning. Clearly noticing Jack's confusion he explained "You do as I say, when I say how I say. Understood?" he asked pressing his hardened groin into Jack's back as if to punctuate his point. Jack nodded furiously, not caring that he was scraping his face on the prickly wall. "No resistance, no matter what I tell you to do?" the Master clarified, Jack kept his head nodding, he would have spoken if he thought he could form whole words without spilling anything but gibberish. "Good boy" the Master released Jack and allowed his lead to fall slack against his back. He stepped away a few feet to see his masterpiece, the trembling form that he had created stood stock still as if not daring to move. "I'll be back in 10 minutes to check on you, don't go anywhere" Jack almost flinched at every word but chose instead to remain still,

Jack didn't dare to move until he heard the wooden door slam way above him but when it did he permitted his body to slump to the floor with a resounding thud. He knew there were no cameras in here but he still chose not to make any wrong moves just in case. Jack was terrified, there was no blackness to find him this time, no villains hands to hurt him, and yet his chest was heaving, his mind was scattered and his vision fuzzy. Jack tried to stand but nausea took over and Jack fell back to the concrete, writhing in agony. His head felt as though it were being sawed in half by a kitchen knife, every bone in his body cracking and his skin suddenly on fire. His blue eyes widened and he could see fire on his hands, bones protruding from his body piercing the flesh and causing blood to spill through his smart clothing now crumbling from the heat of the unforgiving flames scolding him. Blood poured from his forehead and he could feel his skin peel back. Jack screamed for help though he knew his efforts were futile. He thought he knew the pain was something the Master had done, however when he felt all strength leave him and his calls for help hoarse and the vault finally opened and a shadow climbed down the ladder, but it wasn't the Masters shadow that dawned over him. A woman's figure loomed over him through the flames and rested her thin hand on his; he winced in pain but was too transfixed by the beauty of her eyes to pull away. All at once the pain was gone and the flames disappeared, he looked at his hands, there were no bones, no blood. He felt his chest to see if there were still any broken bones but there were none, he looked up and for the first time her face was visible and he saw how beautiful she really was. She was young, no older than 17 at the most, she was pale and thin her dark black hair making her pasty complexion look ghostly. But something about her looked so amazing, so pure.

"He made me do it" she whispered, her voice barely audible, then she stood and took her hand off his but Jack held on and pulled her back, her eyes widened with fear and her mouth opened as if to call for help but Jack shushed her with his hand as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He made her sit beside him for a moment. Her face showed fear but her eyes reflected a more peaceful approach. "Who are you?" Jack whispered, leaning in close as if he had spectators. She shook her head and tried to pull away again but found herself stuck in Jack's grip. "Help!" she cried with a voice that did not seem hers, immediately Jack released her and her shot up to her feet brushing herself down and whipping the dust from her small black skirt. The Master came rushing down and stood between her and Jack, shooting a look at the man that made even her blood freeze with fear, and judging by the look on Jack's face he had felt the same. The American scrambled back towards the corner but was stopped when the Master embedded his hand in the soft brown hair. "What's the matter Milly?" The Master panicked pulling Jack to his feet, Milly winced as Jack hissed with pain but refused to cry out, she realized then that Jack had meant her no harm. "I said what is the matter? Why did you call for me?" the Master demanded pulling harder on Jack's hair. "I couldn't stop it for a moment, I thought I needed help but I…I sorted it" Milly lied looking nervously at the Master. He looked between Jack and Milly suspiciously, and then deciding she was being truthful he released his grip in Jack, watching in amusement as he fell to the floor. Milly had to restrain herself from helping the cowering man but she knew both of them would be in trouble if she did.

"Stay down here for a while and practice stopping it! I'll be down later once I've taken care of a few things" with that the Master turned like he was going to leave but then he turned on his heels and made both of them flinch slightly. "And no funny business" he spat before leaving the room and closing the vault door behind him. Jack and Milly sighed with relief when he was gone. "Why'd you lie?" Jack pondered aloud, trying to rise to his feet but collapsed under his weight. Instead of hitting the floor Jack felt small arms wrap around his mid section and pull him up. "Thanks" Jack blushed straightening his clothes and doing up his trousers to try and make himself look more presentable for Milly. "So why'd you lie? You could get into a lot of trouble for that you know?" He quizzed with a weak smile. Milly thought for a moment, not quite sure why she had lied for him, a stranger that had clearly done something to piss the Master off. "Well…" she finally began, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess I just realized there was nothing to tell. You didn't mean me any harm so… why twist the story?" She grinned a smile that lit up her whole face, making Jack realize where her true beauty lye. Jack nodded, not sure what to say, other than thank you but it seemed a bit cheesy. "I'm really sorry for what I did by the way" she eventually spoke knocking Jack out of his trance like state. She noticed Jack's confused look and decided he had no Idea she had caused him the pain. "I made you think you were in pain a minute ago… when you thought you were on fire and you bones were cracking, that was me, the Master made or he threatened to make it all real" She rushed nervously, clearly not wanting to repeat what had happened.

"Ahh and how did you do that?" Jack questioned thoroughly confused. Milly stood on her toes and fidgeted for a moment, thinking of an answer. "I'm gifted" She smiled weakly, almost like she didn't quite believe what she was saying herself. "Gifted?" Jack asked, not believing her _maybe she's just really smart and built something? _Jack thought to himself. "I have a power that, I make people see, and, think, and feel what I want them to" She tried to explain. Seeing Jack still didn't understand she decided that she would demonstrate. She walked a few feet towards Jack and placed a soft hand on his stubbly cheek. All in one instant Jack felt excruciating pain in his palms and feet, warm liquid oozed across his hands, he looked down at the pink skin and saw crimson tainting its purity. One perfect circle pierced through each hand and foot, slicing straight through to the other side so there was a clear whole in each. Jack's eyes widened as he let out a cry of pain and pulled away from her grip trying to escape the agony. The as soon as it had came the pain was gone, Jack stared blankly at Milly, a look of pure shock plastered on his now pale face. "Told you" She gave another weak attempt at a smile, and Jack realized she wasn't a very happy person, or maybe she just didn't have anything to smile about. Jack wondered silently about how long she had been here and if it was through force or of her own free will. He pushed the thoughts from his head and focused on the matter at hand, how the bloody hell had she just done that.

There was a long moment of silence between them when neither moved and neither spoke. Milly felt overwhelming quilt for doing that him, both times. Tears flooded down her face without warming and she stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind her forbidding Jack to enter. The door slamming woke Jack from his thoughts and he turned his head to face where Milly had just been standing, she was not there. He turned his attention to the bathroom and forced his feet to carry his exhausted body to the door, he tried the handle and it was locked as he had expected. Placing his tender ear to the wood he heard muffled sobs from inside. "Milly, its ok. It just scared me is all and I wasn't expecting it. I'm really sorry" he whispered hoping she could hear him. The crying stopped for a moment and Jack thought she was going to respond but sighed as the water works started again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She finally muttered through her tears, and Jack chose to let the familiarity of the words slip, but he could not let the memory of the last time he had heard them float into his mind.

_Jack pulled at the chains that bound him to the walls, trying not to show his pain to the Doctor before him but unable to hide the small tears escaping his icy eyes as the Master stood behind him mutilating his back with the thin dagger in his hands. His blood spilled down his legs as the blade drove into his skin again and Jack continued to bite through his tongue to avoid screaming out. Thoroughly annoyed that Jack had not screamed in front of the Doctor, the Master made his way back round o the front of his pet, dragging the knife from Jack's back, along his side and ribs before coming to a stop on his chest. The smirk on his face gone, this had not gone how the Master had planned, Jack had tears flowing down his pale face and blood spilling from all over his scarred body but had disobeyed a direct order and refused to let out a scream. "He didn't scream because you are here." The Master cooed, "And because of that his blood shall be on your hands" he continued handing the knife to the Doctor. The younger man cocked an eye brow at the taller male, holding the knife in his trembling hands. "Kill him" the Master smiled, "I'll leave the gory details for you to choose." He cackled gently pulling the Doctor to his weakened feet. "I…I can't." The doctor whimpered dropping the knife to the floor before even trying to attack his friend. "DO IT!" the Master ordered knocking the Doctor to the floor in front of the dagger in one swift moment. The Doctor cried out in pain as his bruised knees scratched on the concrete below him, but none the less he picked up the weapon and rose to look Jack in the eye. The doctors chocolate orbs pleaded for an escape, whereas Jack's remained stern and attempting to hold his ground with silence. He stared as if he was looking through the Doctor not at him, trying to avoid the painful nausea of seeing the agony he was holding in. The Doctor shook his head with silent tears stating without sound that he could not accomplish his set target. "Go on, he'll only go through more pain from me, and a few friends, if you don't" the Master coached fisting the doctors hair in a tight fist and forcing his head forward so the two men where only inches away from one another. "Do it" Jack pleaded in a low whisper, feeling his body wrack with guilt at the internal pain he was causing the man he loved. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the Doctor whispered raising his left hand without the weapon and placed it neatly behind Jack's head, ignoring the blood now soaking his hand he gently stroked his hair to sooth Jack. Resting his head in the immortals shoulder the Doctor retched the knife forward until it was completely embedded in his lovers gut. Blood gushed from the new wound as the doctor's hand released the blade and allowed it to join the other on the back of Jack's head. The doctor began weeping almost silently into Jack's shoulder until the dying man's body began to convulse beneath him and the doctor know Jack would soon drift from this world just too have to reawaken to more pain and suffering. "Thank you" Jack muttered before allowing the darkness to consume him once more.  
When Jack awoke he was alone again, without his doctor to comfort him, only the cold air around his blood soaked body to keep him company._


	4. Hard to Hate

Hey

Please Read and Review, I need to know if this fanfic is worth continuing. Constructive criticism is welcome please no flames!

Thanks

Amy

Xxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3

HARD TO HATE

Milly had remained in the small bathroom for just over an hour, her sobs had stopped long ago and now only their silence passed between them. Jack was sat with his back against the door, allowing himself to doze into short sleeps every now and again each only lasting 5-10 minutes before a voice above him echoed down through the ceiling waking his each time.

They were both silent as they listened to a voice above them, they could only hear one side of the convocation as the Master was on the phone to someone and he didn't sound too pleased with the information he was receiving.

The door behind Jack opened and revealed Milly, her face was pale and her eyes were sunken and het her beauty radiated through. She was terrified; her hands were shaking and stood nervously above Jack for awhile, as if waiting for Jack to accept her back into the room. The older man stood and opened his arms to embrace the trembling girl as she leapt into his grasp burying her face into his chest.

"It's ok" he muttered resting his chin on her head and gently placing his large hand into her soft hair. Milly shook her head instantly and withdrew from his grip, her steel blue eyes teary once more. "No its not!" she exclaimed a look of desperation on her face as she pleaded with him to understand. Jack merely cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brows in confusion at the desperation in her voice.

"I'm only here to make you hurt!" she explained nervously "I was send down here to practice my gift on you, and I can't go back and know nothing new or he will punish us both! Don't you understand I have to _hate _you" tears flowed freely down her pasty cheeks now as she pushed past Jack and began climbing the ladder back to the surface.

Before Jack had a chance to stop her Milly's fist was banging violently against the lid screaming for the Master to take her out. When the door finally opened to reveal the Master with a face like thunder. "What?!" He bellowed, almost making Milly fall off the ladder.

"Get me out now, I can't do it!" she whimpered and crawled out as the Master shifted to allow her to leave. "I'm so sorry" she mouthed to Jack before escaping the room; Jack followed her footsteps on the ceiling before she left the room above him.

Jack trembled as the Master descended the steps, his fiery eyes never leaving his prey. "What did you do?" he asked softly, approaching Jack as slowly as he could, trying to contain his rage for the time being. Jack shook his head, trying to get words out but the fear set in again and his lips when dry. The Master finally reached him, and although his façade was calm, his face was red and his eyes portrayed his anger.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He quizzed, punctuating each word with a hard punch to his gut making Jack see stars as the inevitable pain set in again. "I… I don't know!" Jack snapped back, maybe a bit too harsh as the Master's hand was on his chin in a death grin before Jack could breathe. The time lord's face was mere mm from his, the vein popping in the older man's forehead.

He raised a finger to his captives face and held it there for a moment, Jack's eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether the Master was going to beat him or speak. Thankfully for Jack it was the latter, however the Master's words were not exactly comforting. "I'll be back" he grunted before releasing Jack from his grip, allowing the younger man to fall to the floor as he walked out, straightening his suit jacket wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Then, almost as calmly as he had entered the Master left, closing the vault door behind him. Jack finally allowed himself to breathe as he too wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. There was some shouting from above him, this time he could hear Milly's voice to, Jack was unable to make out full sentences but got the general drift of the convocation.

"What the Fu…"

"I just couldn't do…"

"What did he do to…?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"Then why did… you said you…"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorr…"

"Tuff shi…" _a loud thud. A girl screaming. A door opens. Footsteps everywhere. Silence. The lid of the cell opens. _"Back to business"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey,

The next chapter will be posted ASAP but only if I get some reviews *wink wink nudge nudge* Please let me know what you think of it!

Thanks again

Amy

Xxx


	5. Not a real chapter! But Read!

HEY

Sorry this is just a very depressing note.

Now bleive me when I say I like Salvation but at the moment I've got so much on my plate I cant really fit a story to it anymore, I have forgotten where I'm meant to be going with it.

At the moment I am abandoning this fanfic, I am very sorry to anyone who wanted me to continue.

If anyone has any idea as to where I can take this story PLEASE send me a private message and I will take everything into consideration and try so very hard to regain my interest in this fanfic.

Please please please think about where ‎_you _would like me to take this and hopefully if enough people show confidence in this story I will be continuing it as soon as possible.

I do not wish to completely give up on this so please help me out!

Look forward to hearing from you... If anyone replies to this that is.

Thanks to all who bothered to read past the first line

Amy

Xxx


	6. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE READ!

Okay, this isn't actually a chapter and I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue all of my fics on here, as between Work and college and exams and everything that's going on in my personal life, I just don't have the time. I know that for anyone that was reading the stories as I was writing them, this seems a little delayed has I haven't updated anything in at least a year, HOWEVER, I am now putting all of my fics up for _**adoption**_, on the condition that I beta them, to ensure that the plot doesn't go completely off track, I don't think that's too much to ask as I still want to write them, its just physically impossible for me now.

If anyone is interested, please PM me and I will reply ASAP.

I am posting this on all of my fics, and if anyone wishes to adopt more than one I am fine with that.

Thank you my lovely readers, and I apologise profusely to anyone who was following these stories, hopefully now they will get the chance to be continued.

Hanmy


End file.
